Zadi Mature Chronicles
by WilsonWisdom25
Summary: Summary inside. Mainly just smut though, 'cause I'm bored as all forms of hell. Enjoy!


Chapter 1

The King and the Thief

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not even the original idea for this. I do however own the modified version of this idea.

Summary: Zak and Wadi share a night together when his parents leave to visit a friend and her father is off on a business trip. No real connection to my story "Kur A New Beginning". Just a boredom idea that evolved within a five hour time period. One-shot.

Warning! HELL OF A LOT OF HEAVY FOREPLAY AND LITTLE PLOT BEFORE ACTUAL LEMON!

Enjoy!

"Zak?", Drew Saturday asked as she poked her head into her, now sixteen years old, son's room. Her white hair fell down her shoulders slightly as she tilted her head to get a better look at the sleeping lump that was her salt and pepper haired, just as stubborn as she, devious son.

Said blanket wrapped lump stirred slightly and mumbled back a , "Mm? Yeah, mom?" in reply.

"Your dad and I are going out for a few hours to go see a friend okay? There's leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry okay?", She spoke in a soft voice, so as to not further rouse the temporarily drained teenager. Lord knows what would happen if he were still wide awake and not thinking with a good night of sleep behind him. The destruction would put a dent even in Doc's inheritance.

"'Kay, mom. Have fun at the… thing…", He said with a wave of his right hand that barely crested the hill of his blankets as he curled further into his warm den of cotton and linen. His soft snoring followed quickly afterward as his frame visibly went limp under the blankets. Next to him on the bed, the big furry gorilla cat named Fiskerton, his brother in a way, mumbled in his own language as he cuddled his teddy bear, Sir Cottonface, against his tan furred cheek. They, like all the rest, were so out cold that if their brains and breathing slowed down anymore they'd be legally dead.

Drew smirked as she closed the door to his room, careful to keep the knob turned so the click wouldn't further awaken her son, if anything could at this moment. Turning to her husband, she gave a thumbs up before fixing her red mid thigh length dress, The silver bracelets on her wrist jingling slightly, matching the silver crescent earrings she wore, "All set to go, Doc.", She said with a hushed tone of voice.

Fixing his suit, Doc smiled at her, "I told you letting them take on the Wolf-Spiders of Transylvania was a good idea. They're sleeping like the Amaroks back in the burial caves.", He said with a just as hushed tone, but the puffing out of his chest and the triumphant tone of voice didn't go unnoticed by his ivory haired wife.

"Yeah, I'm still the better one to go to for similes, here. You're just there to look cute and talk smart.", She said jokingly as she fixed his tie and then used said tie to pull him into a small chaste kiss. The light 'smooch' sound of their kiss when they separated nearly made Zak's stomach lurch and evacuate his body as he lay in bed, waiting for the right moment…

'Ew! Why couldn't they do that at the Airship!? I can't hear inside there from here! But noooo! They have to kiss outside my room! Ugh!', He thought with a light blanch. Adults were still gross at times, although half of the various creatures and cryptids he'd seen in his life could probably match up to hearing your parents kiss. But when your hearing was as good as Zak's, you didn't even want your parents hugging in range of your ears. But he survived somehow by the skin of his teeth.

As he listened to his parents leave, packing a few portable weapons with them as they went, he focused his hearing attention on the guestroom two levels up and a few down form his room.

He could hear the light shifting of a slender frame in a bed of soft sheets as the person in the bed groaned in impatience. He groaned lightly himself as he heard her breathing falter slightly and the sound of her own hands sliding teasingly over her body reached his ears.

"Like what you hear, Zak?", The teasing voice of Wadi Imatarri of the Hassi said almost silently, but audible enough to him, as he got the feeling she was smirking at his slight discomfort she was no doubt inflicting on him. The already raging boner he had from hearing her breathing hitch was painful enough evidence.

"Evil Tease.", He said under his breath before he heard the engine of the Airship start up and then the Airship itself fly away. Once it passed the ever present, now individually powered, force field surrounding their home his watch lit up with a light beep.

Grinning, he threw the covers from him and jumped from his bed, covering the distance from the head of his bed to the wall just next to his door in a single bound, landing in a crouch and not even making a sound in the process. Being half cryptid had its advantages now and again.

Reaching behind him, he pulled the Claw from it's place tucked in the back of his pajama pants and gave it a light twist, the actually claws of the hand of Tsul 'Kalu spreading out enough for him to use the tips of two curved claws to wedge a metal panel from the wall next to his door with a small 'clink' sound. Once the metal plate popped out of place, it was gently deposited aside, revealing a two by two and a half foot area behind it. In said area, their were several items; A box of condoms bought by Zak in a disguise, a basket of lotions owned by Wadi and presumable stolen, a leather bound book of the times Wadi and Zak have done what they plan to do tonight(With about four chapters of incriminating carnal detail), and a small headset with a microphone.

Picking up the headset, Zak switched it on and put it on, "Come in. Come in. This is Lover-Boy to Evil-Tease. Over.", He said with a smirk at the nick names they'd given each other.

"I hear you Lover-Boy. Where are we going this time? Over."

"I don't know really, Evil-Tease. Maybe somewhere exotic? The roof, maybe? Over.", He said, although he knew the answer to that.

"Message received. Request denied, Lover-Boy. I do not like it up there, what if someone were to see us? …Over."

"Ah. But I like the thrill. Over."

"You like the sex. Over."

"So true. But I love you, Evil-Tease.", He said with a genuine smile, "Over.".

"Just get your but over here, Lover-Boy. Over."

"Just turn around.", The voice of her boyfriend said behind her his breath tickling her left ear, causing Wadi to nearly jump out of her skin, "I told you never to do that! Over!", She yelled into her head set. She hated how he loved to sneak up on her, knowing her senses, while trained with the help of Drew, were nowhere near his level.

Holding up his headset, which was switched off, Zak smirked at her, "You can take your headset off now, Wadi.".

Glaring at him with a light blush on her face, she growled, "I realize that now, Zak. Over.".

"Hey Wadi?"

"Yes?"

"You've still got your headset on.", Her headset then bounced off his slightly muscled chest as she threw it at him, crossing her arms as she turned and glared at the wall opposite of him.

A pair of warm, tan, muscular arms immediately wrapped around her waist from behind as a pair of lips and talented tongue started sucking on her exposed, olive skinned neck and shoulder area.

A soft moan escaped her lips as her anger evaporated immediately, replaced by a surge of lust and love for the ebony and ivory haired youth holding her. Arms uncrossing and reaching back, she pulled Zak closer to her and ran her fingers through his now longer hair, feeling his star shaped white bangs tickling against her skin. His hands had begun to roam while hers had begun to caress, his lightly calloused fingers sliding down her slender frame and teasingly following the line of her panties, as she'd decided to shorten the foreplay this night and had gone to bed in a simple purple tank top and hot pink panties with a white frilly design along the edges and a white bow in the center.

Fingers barely touching the pink fabric covering her nether, Zak plucked repeatedly at the little white bow with his left hand's middle and ring fingers. This cause the fabric of her panties to pull and rub against her heated flesh as she panted, barely registering Zak's right hand slowly creeping up the front of her shirt before his fingers grazed the underside of her left breast.

Wadi shuddered, pressing back enough to feel the warm, throbbing length against her panty clad bottom, "Do not tease me Zak. I'll make you pay.", The fact that she said this in a breathy tone with her head tilted back and her eyes closed took some of the threatening intent out of it and made sound even more arousing than her normal threats in these situations. It even made her hotter and wetter hearing it herself.

"Tease the Tease? I would never.", He said, breathing against the wet flesh of her neck and right shoulder, sending more shudders and chills up and down her spine and making a wet heat pool in her loins. She clutched the back of his head, clutching a decent amount of his ebony hair.

"I am warning you, Zak. You are treading dangerous waters.", And, yet again her threat fell on his ears either silently or as a suggestive promise.

Giving a knowing chuckle and smirk, Zak nibbled the meeting of her neck and shoulder carefully, getting a whine from the girl.

"Well, Evil Tease, you can make all the warnings, threats and promises, you want. But the thing is… I've got you in the palm of my hand.", And he did something unexpected. He brought his fingers toward his palm, but during Wadi's little threat, he'd moved them so that they were hovering just below her heat. They pressed up and against her roughly, sending a few drops of her fluids into the fabric and darkening the bottom portion covering her folds.

She could feel his pulse in his palm as it pressed against her clitoris through the restraining fabric.

The sensation made her legs buckle, as her breathing hitched and her womanhood grew hot and dampened in his hand. Her nipples were now straining against the fabric f her tank top; Each panting breath making the light brown peaks rub against the soft fabric enough to stimulate her mounds.

"Zak…", His name came out as a pant as it reached her lips, her brightly colored eyes on the verge of rolling back if he squeezed her just a bit harder…, "Please, don't. I will make you-!", She suddenly inhaled as Zak rubbed his fingers against her, now clutching her right breast firmly and kneading it, one finger playing with her diamond hard nipple as he moved his fingers back in forth against her folds.

"Like what you feel, Wadi?", He asked huskily into her ear, nipping her earlobe aggressively.

Biting her lip in pleasure, Wadi could only manage a strangled, "Mm hmm.", Before a keening sound left her mouth. Had she been facing Zak, she would seen that his pupils were no glowing a whitish yellow at the edges, while toward the center it glowed yellowish orange. And they were now feral slits.

A lustful grin pulled at his lips, revealing a pair of elongated, fang-like, pearly canine teeth. His lips kissed along her neck softly, leaving behind a searing heat when they broke from the smooth, pulsing skin.

Wadi's gasps and moans simply fueled his actions further, his right hand now pulling her shirt away from her body, tearing it as his fingernails formed sharp claws. The cold air assaulted her bared chest once he finished ripping open the front, her light brown nipples tingling and further hardening due to the cool air of her given guest room.

She whimpered audibly when Zak's fingers on his left hand stopped their actions and moved to rub her left inner thigh, telling her to raise her leg.

She complied, raising the smooth leg as he adjusted his hold on her to have his left hand hold her leg up from behind and gripping the underside as his right hand abandoned her chest and dove southward, two fingers passing the elastic band of her panties, teasingly trailing through the light brown patch of curls and then slipping between the hot, damp folds beneath. He felt her warm, wet arousal as it coated the first digits of his middle and pointer fingers.

"My, my. Looks like my little thief is desperate for something. I wonder what though…", He teased, curving his fingers into her folds.

"You.", Wadi said, panting now as she rolled her hips against his fingers as best she could, "Are evil. Pure evil!…". She then let out a strangled moan as he pressed his fingers to her again but pulled back before she could enjoy it.

"And on the end of that statement you want to put, 'But I love you regardless.'. Am I right?", Another digit sunk into her flesh and curved against the pink walls as well, earning her breathy reply.

"Yes!", She gasped, "Yes! I love you Zak! Please just give it to me!", Her left hand released his dark locks and came down to her chest, roughly groping and kneading her left breast as she groaned in need.

Suddenly, she felt herself moving quickly and felt the cold metal of her rooms wall pressed against her front, a hot, muscle sewn body pressing against her back and a hard piece of flesh to her the bottom of her panties, it's continuous throbbing stimulating her and dampening her crotch more. Her arms had been pulled away from her breasts in the process and were now up against the wall as she scratched at it with her nails.

"Nice try, Wadi.", Zak's voice said in her ear, hot breath bringing forth Goosebumps in the hundreds across her body, "But if you're going to cum tonight… It'll be me that makes you do so.", He finished his statement with a lick along the rim of her eardrum.

Wadi had to restrain herself from moaning right there. He was being dominant, as he was part cryptid and being Kur's reincarnation made him a Natural Alpha Male.

It made her hot to think of him on top of her, pumping his mighty member in between her legs, filling her each time till she emptied her arousal all across the bed sheets with a throat tendering scream.

A pair of teeth nipping the back of her neck brought her out of her mini fantasy as she felt more pressure against her back, making her breasts push against the wall more with a gasp escaping her.

"Looks like someone's eager to bedded by me, tonight.", He spoke, sliding his hand down the side of her left hip and toward her pink panty clad butt. She'd been so deep into her fantasy she hadn't realized he had moved her arms so that they were held over her head by her wrists in his right hand, "I think we should get to the real reason I came here. Wouldn't you agree my little thief?", Her said as his fingers hooked the top of her panties and pulled down enough to expose the little dark 'ZS' tattoo just above the cleavage of her ass cheeks.

"Yes my king. I'm yours to do with whatever you please.", She said as she turned enough to look back at him, her bright greenish yellow eyes shining with lust and hunger.

In a second Zak had pulled her panties off with a light tearing sound, pulled her hips back enough so that her back was arched, breasts dangling, and ass facing him as well as her aching womanhood as it dripped with her arousal. Pulling his pajama pants down with a growl he let the cold assault his member before lining himself up with her hot folds.

With a thrust, he was sheathed in his tight, now squealing girlfriend, rocking his hips quickly as her warm, velvety walls massaged his shaft.

"Zak!", Wadi semi-squealed, semi-moaned as his right hand latched to her hip and his left hand found her bouncing breasts, teasingly twisting and pulling on the nipples.

"Wadi.", He growled, and after a few more rocks he began to pull out some more and thrust back in, increasing the amount he pulled out a bit each time, till only the head would remain in her.

With her face and hands pressed against the cold meal of the wall, Wadi had to grit her teeth as she hissed. His claws were digging into her hip, not causing serious injury but drawing blood at the tips. She had several other marks from their secret nights together, but she never complained. Aside from being a kleptomaniac, she also liked it when he scratched her sometimes. Just so long as they weren't too large or could be seen by accident. Though, she still denied being a masochist.

"Ah! Fuck!", She cried as he struck her spot in a grazing thrust that made her moisten even more, some of the evidence already leaking down her inner thighs as well as Zak's, "Oh, right there! More Zak! Please!".

Through her please she could hear him chuckle despite already panting like her.

"Whatever you say Wadi.", He said as his right arm was suddenly covered in a glowing yellow snake pattern that started with a red eyed snake's head on his hand that coiled up his arm with the tail curling atop his shoulder.

His hands then abandoned her hips and breasts, now gripping the back of her thighs as he gave a heave and lifted her clean off the floor while still keeping her sheathing his member, his thrusts now aimed up into her as she screamed in agonizing ecstasy.

Wadi didn't know what happened, one minute she had Zak plowing her brains out with her damn near drooling in pleasure. The next, she was being dropped down on his member, with the force of his thrusts bouncing her on his length. It made her ecstasy skyrocket before she felt him start to hit her spot again with each thrust.

"Ah! Ah,! Yes! OH ZAK!", Her eyes were clenched shut, but her eyes themselves were rolling back as she started to see stars. The cold air on her body was fighting the fire burning in her body, and the feeling of it was making her shudder and sweat as she panted.

"Come on, Wadi. Scream for me.", He growled lustfully into her ear. She obeyed.

With a scream, her juices exploded onto his member, her walls constricting him as his member throbbed as he felt a pulse of heat over take him.

With his own scream, or rather roar, Zak buried himself in Wadi's womanhood as he came, his semen stopped from painting her uterus white by the latex of the condom he'd dawned just before entering his girlfriend of three years.

His legs trembled ever the slightest as he walked over toward his bed.

"I love you… Zak Saturday…", Wadi, panted as she went limp against his body, the angle at which Zak held her up allowing her body to rest back against his chest with her head resting on his right shoulder.

"I love you too, Wadi Imatarri of The Hassi.". He said as he gently deposited her on the bed , pulling out in the process. He helped her under the covers before sliding in next to her, neither of the minding the sex juices soaking her bed.

Wrapping an arm around her, Zak pulled Wadi to him, against which she didn't resist and snuggled up to his warmer than normal body with her left hand draping over his stomach to tun her fingers along his hips.

"That was amazing Zak.", Wadi said still a little out of breath a few minutes later, "I think I came harder than before.".

"So...", Zak said as he looked her in the eye, his pupils slitted again and glowing, "...Ready for Round Two?".

Before even he could react, Wadi had sprang up and straddled his hips, his condom clad member quickly starting to harden against her left inner thigh.

"You know I always am, Zak.", She said in low voice, her hand reaching down to stroke his semi hard length, "But this time, I'm in control.", She gave his member a firm squeeze before stroking it slowly, making more pre-cum and semen spill into the condom.

Zak moaned before he felt her hand pull the condom off as she slipped under the bed sheets, becoming a large bulge over his still hardening crotch.

"Wadi, what are you-Uh!", He felt his words and breath stop in his throat like a strangled groan as Wadi's mouth descended on his now fully erect length for a second before she pulled away with a audible pop.

"Beg for it, slave."

Zak mentally smirked through his temporary pleasure. She may have been in control, but there was no way in-

A long, warm, wet lick along his shaft brought hi out of his thoughts with a moan as his hips tried to move with the tongue, but Wadi held them down.

"I. Said. Beg.", The small hill in the bed sheets demanded, her warm breath teasing his member due to her proximity to it.

'Oh man, I'm in for a long night. But I won't beg.', He thought, then he voiced his defiance in one word, "Never."

Beneath the covers, Wadi smirked. He may have been half cryptid, but she had ways of making him beg. And she was going to use them...

**TO BE CONTINUED...?**

A/N: Yep, I'm back. Summer Vacations coming back around and I'm almost seventeen, So I've got a bit more time to write, PLUS INTERNETS BACK UP!*Squeals rather fangirlishly* Ahem, sorry. Been watching Days of Our Lives a little too much. And this is just to serve as an appetizer to my readers(If any are still waiting for me...I'm truly sorry!). I got the idea from a review awhile back for Kur A New Beginning. So... Yeah, if I ever get bored or can't come up with a new chapter for a story, I MIGHT end up writing a bunch of new lemons for this or something...

Either way, back to the old script...

Ahem...

REVIEW! Love You! Horse shoe! Pikachu! Pika Boo! Mew Two! Akamaru! Senju! Friend you! Friendly Jew! Barack Obama Rasengan! Sharingan! Byakugan! Rinnegan! Pokemon! Digimon! Champion!

Okay I'm bored now. Continue the word rhyme if you want.

Wait! *Looks at word count* 3,956? That wont do at all! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Yes, on everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! And this is how it goes!*Checks the word count again* 4,022? Okay, you're free to go! Bye! Have a beautiful time!

Seriously...

Review...


End file.
